


my future with you

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 9.05 Thicker than Water, Post-episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post 9.05, "Thicker than Water." After seeing off Danny and the boys, Eddie and Jamie discuss their future life - and their future children - in the warmth of their Brooklyn Heights home.





	my future with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know. I actually really liked the way this episode was written. There wasn't much for me to fix, as the writers resolved all the issues I had while watching. I may write something else in the future about them planning the wedding, because it was mentioned there at the end, but this is all I had in me after the episode ended. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I obviously don't own the network. Otherwise, I'd make the episodes longer and we'd get to see everything at the Reagan dinners, because I WANT TO KNOW, OKAY? I just WANT TO KNOW.

“I have to say,” Eddie began as she curled onto the sofa next to her fiancé, a mug full of piping hot cocoa balanced between her hands, “I’m actually surprised your brother forgave me.” She shrugged when Jamie glanced in her direction. “Sean’s not even my kid, and I was panicked the moment that officer told me what was going on. I can’t imagine what Danny was going through when he got the same information from an uninformed source. I should’ve told him right off the bat, not waited until he found out from Sean that I’d helped his kid keep an arrest secret.”

“Eddie, Danny was never mad at you,” Jamie told her honestly. “He was mad at the situation, and he was mad at Sean, and sure, he was probably a little peeved to hear about it from his son and not from you, but he wasn’t mad. You did exactly what a good aunt is supposed to do. You protected Sean. You knew there was a chance Danny was going to find out, you knew you’d get chewed out if you did, but you still kept Sean’s secret. That’s what family is supposed to do.”

“I’m the only child of a broken marriage, Reagan,” Eddie reminded him with a sigh. “Until I got partnered with you my first day on the job, I thought the whole big, happy family thing was a myth. I’d never seen one in action. And I’m not completely sure how I’m supposed to handle situations like the one with Sean.” She tilted her head back to stare up at him. “If this same thing happens with Jack or Nicky, what should I do?”

“Ah. You’ve got a loophole when it comes to Jack and Nicky. They’re both legal adults. You don’t have to tell anybody anything,” he informed her with a smirk. “In fact, you’d technically be infringing upon their rights if you did, which is, as we both know, illegal.”

“That argument would hold up in a court of law, but what about at the Reagan family dinner table?” Eddie asked nervously. “Because I really don’t want to know what it feels like to have Erin yell at me. She’s the most terrifying lawyer I’ve ever met, which is saying a lot, because I put away dangerous criminals for a living.”

“My sister the lawyer would never deny anyone their rights, not even her own kid. And Nicky’s too good a daughter for you to ever worry about being in this position with her. She’d call her mom to bail her out first, then she’d call my dad.” Jamie took a sip of his own hot beverage. “Let’s just hope our kids have the same philosophy when they get to be teenagers. Because if they don’t, we are absolutely screwed. Reagans are excellent escape artists when we need to be. They’d be to Manhattan before we noticed they were missing.”

“Plus there’s the whole thing where Danny would never let us live it down after the whole Sean debacle,” Eddie added, causing Jamie to wince and nod in agreement. “If we have all daughters, I’m totally up to sending them straight to the nunnery the moment they can vote.”

Jamie chuckled and raised his mug to clink against hers. “I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
